The XEffect
by PoolOfCrimson
Summary: The whole world is against them. They went their separate ways. But after the torturous 4 years, they find themselves stuck with each other in a reality show called “The Xeffect” where exes were coupled once again for a whole weekend.
1. The 1st Effect

**The XEffect**

They called it quits, started anew, and moved on. But what if one day, after their trudging 4 years of cold war, they find themselves stuck with each other in a reality show called "The Xeffect" where exes were coupled once again for a whole weekend. Worst is, they already found comfort in other peoples' arms.

"WHAT??"

"Uuuhh..yes?" the blonde man couldn't help but flinch and put his finger to his awfully aching ear at the scream craze this brunette is spatting at him.

"I won a free Alice Hotel Weekend Bonanza?! And with **FUREE SPA **accommodations and **FUREE** unlimited **FOOD **services?!"

_Flashback_

_Ding dong_

_A brunette by the name of Mikan Sakura ebulliently skipped to the door to welcome whoever visitor that wielded the effort of coming to her warm abode. If she only knew what's in store for her the moment she pull that golden door knob. But then, she's just a mere ordinary 22 year old jolly lady and hasn't been blessed with a sixth sense that could let her foresee the future. _

"_Good morning miss. I assume you are Miss Sakura Mikan?" _

_A very good-looking blonde man in his 30's, dressed in a formal grey tux greeted Mikan. A pleasant smile plastered on his face convinced our Mikan that he's a good trusty gentleman. For the age of 22, she sure is naïve._

"_Uhm, yes I'm Sakura Mikan. Can I help you with something?" Mikan asked the gentleman._

"_My name is Sakurai Shuichi of Tokyo Central Bank, and I'm here to discuss some certain important matters to you." He genuinely replied and showed her his i.d._

"_Oh come on in then Mr. Sakurai." Mikan then motioned the man in._

"_Who's that hon?" said a voice emerging from the kitchen._

"_He's Mr. Sakurai of the Central Bank. Says he has stuffs to talk to me about." Mikan faced her 3 year boyfriend Ruka, a baby-faced blonde lad about a year ahead of Mikan, as she talked. The younger flaxen head then offered a handshake which Sakurai genuinely obliged and introduced himself._

"_I'm Nogi Ruka. Mikan's boyfriend."_

"_So I've heard." Sakurai answered amusingly._

_Mikan noticed Shuichi's words and mouthed a "Huh? What do you mean?" which Sakurai hastily ignored and started a new converse._

"_Sooo. Let's get down to business. We haven't got all day."_

_The brunette is now lost in uncertainty. Few minutes ago this guy couldn't seem to harm an ant and now he's all acting like a villain in disguise. Something's up, but she can't possibly put her finger on it._

_She let the thought slip and motioned for the two of them to take a seat at the living room while she makes the tea. After that, she sat beside Ruka while Sakurai settles across them. _

"_I'm here to inform you Miss Sakura, that you have won a Weekend Bonanza at Alice Hotel with free spa accommodations and free unlimited food services, courtesy by Tokyo Central Bank." He explained in a very convincing and professional way._

_End of Flashback_

"You heard it right miss."

"B-but, how? I didn't join any raffle, bingo, or whatever pick-a-prize wingding."

"You're credit card availed the prize when you earned a million points from buying the latest Sony Vio Laptop. Now the bank has rules that reaching that certain amount of points or maybe higher will get you a privilege of a Weekend Bonanza to one of their sponsored hotels. It just so happens that the Alice Hotel is selected via raffle." he elucidated to the brunette in 10 seconds flat and took a sip of his tea after.

"……"

"…"

".."

"Uuh..hon? Are you ok?"

"Miss?"

She seems to be in a pretty bad mood. Her hands tightly clutching her skirt and her eyes are hidden behind those bangs. Is winning a prize so luxurious as that?…bad?? Or maybe she's thinking that she's in one of those reality shows wherein the victim gets punked and the next thing you'll see is a bunch of crew, hidden camera men suddenly bursting out your pastry cabinet and Ashton optimistically hugging you while telling you, you just got your arse punked! But then again, this is Mikan we're talking about. Doubt, second thoughts, thorough calculation of the current situation, is nowhere near her vicinity.

"I.."

"H-hon? You wanna glass of water?"

"I…I WON!! GAWD I WON!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! RUKA WE'RE GONNA SPEND ONE HELL OF A LUXURIOUS NIGHT AT A HOTEL!!" she then started jumping around then captured Ruka into a tight bear hug. Which Ruka casually accepted and hugged her back. Sakurai merely sweat dropped and chuckled at her childish performance.

"U-uhm that's another thing I need to talk to you about." Sakurai suddenly cut in as he managed to survive Mikan's volcanic rupture of happiness.

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

"The prize is good for one person only. Apparently, another person won the same prize thus, making that person your company for the rest of the night. So I'm going to ask you if you still want to go albeit you have a stranger as an associate for the whole night." Shuichi said in a matter of factly voice with his index finger thrown upwards.

"And apparently who's that person?" Mikan asked, still caging Ruka in her arms.

"Unfortunately, I was not informed with that piece of detail. I was only tasked to hand you the news and leave with me your final decision."

"What if that person is a guy?" Ruka questioned him in a slightly frustrated manner.

"Which is why I require your decision."

"Sigh… Guess I can't go after all." Ruka and Sakurai eyed each other meaningfully then faced Mikan with pity.

"Uh why not honey?" asked Ruka as he put an arm around his girlfriend's slender shoulder.

"What if that other person is a man?? I can't go sleeping and fancying around with some random guy!"

She gazed at her boyfriend's ocean blue eyes. Ruka could really see concern brimming through her auburn orbs.

"Don't worry, I trust in you." He said as he beamed at Mikan's troubled face then kissed her forehead.

Sakurai shook his head slightly oblivious to the two. And after a couple more spirit uplifting, Mikan finally agreed to the bargain and signed some papers.

Their conversation ended with handshakes and nodding of both men's head to each other. As if commencing a legally signed contract.

'_Such poor, sweet girl. She made me have my second thought about accepting this job.'_

"Hey."

"Hn. I see you're back."

"Yeah."

Crimson orbs and mauve ones gazed at each other in an irky way. Ambiance of boredom and irritation filled the room.

"What are you doing in here?" asked the raven haired, 23 year old guy, as he went back on reading his manga yet again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga asked me to come for dinner." She said in a cold voice.

"Whatever."

The girl, 22 years of age, motioned beside the lad and grabbed a randomly scattered manga. One that's probably done with.

"What?" he asked. His voice almost not questioning.

"Nothing."

Several soundless minutes have passed and the lass had downed the manga. She then stood up and started walking towards the door. She stopped half way turning the crystal doorknob open then looked back.

"Hyuuga."

He looked at her through the corner of his eyes as a sign he's at full attention.

"Just so you know, my parents booked us a weekend reservation at Alice Hotel. Tomorrow to be precise." She returned her gaze down at the doorknob as she spoke. Still posing a deadpan façade and unfazed tone. She knew for a fact that this stone hearted guy can't say no to her parents thus didn't bother waiting for his reply.

The raven haired guy heaved a heavy sigh and said nothing. As she was about to exit, he called out to her.

"Imai."

"What Hyuuga?" She asked as she faced him. Don't get me wrong. Despite the sarcasm and last name calling, they are, as a matter of fact, boyfriends and girlfriends. Or better yet. They're engaged for 4 years now and to be married by the end of the year, which is 3 months from the present. And no, it's not one those lover's quarrels. Just a moment of normality.

"When are you going back to France?" She needn't ask why the sudden spew of question. It won't take five stupid skipping Sherlocks to figure the answer out. He clearly doesn't want her around.

"When I'm done with my mission here." She said, looking over her shoulder.

Hyuuga eyed her oddly but then shrugged, a gesture that he doesn't want to press the subject any further.

"Dinner's at seven." And with that, she left and closed the door behind her.

She stood outside the room for a couple of seconds. As if calculating some future proceedings.

"Better convince the baka Sakurai." She whispered to no one in particular before walking off.

--


	2. The 2nd Effect

**CHAPTER 2**

Ah, such a wonderful day. Fluffy clouds soar throughout the nicely pigmented blue heavens. The glorious sun cheerfully beams towards the diminutive creatures beneath her. Cool morning breeze scatters throughout the environs. And an optimistic brunette couldn't help but hum along with the chirping jingles from the birds.

"Aaahh, nothing sure beats morning bath!" She stretched her arms upward causing her towel to inch a couple aloft her smooth thighs.

"Well, better hurry up to avoid morning traffic jams."

As she was about to enter her closet, the doorbell rang twice taking her to a panicky state. Well who wouldn't be, when there's no one else to open the door besides you who's clad in a wet pink towel.

She jumpily paced in different unknown directions as if trying to look for something she doesn't even know.

"Oh crap!"

She finally gave in and went to get the door. Her home is just a studio type apartment with one of each required rooms. So it's easy to skip from one room to another. It might be an advantage and that's all she could afford anyway. She works as an accountant in a local airline in Tokyo for a living. Doesn't have a family to support since both of her parents died in an accident a couple of years ago, and all she has are her friends, her boyfriend, and some other acquaintances. Life isn't all teas and biscuits for our pretty optimistic brunette.

Fate really puts her to the test and sees how long her smile could last after all the misfortunes that dawned to her. And her friends who witnessed her downfall know how she crawled out those barely alive. A year after her parents' death, she and her ex boyfriend broke up, she felt wasted, big time. She got fired, and was broke. An ordinary stranger would think she just recovered from a serious depression. But no. She held her head high in every fireball she dodges and widens her smile even more. She goes out in the morning and goes home tired but still luminous. As if she's just mocking whoever that's trying to rip out the happiness off her life. That's Mikan Sakura for you.

Eventually, she has dug her way out of misery tunnel. God gave her Ruka and found a better job. Her friends are always there for support especially when in need like in those grave moments in her past.

A line from Mikan: 'Teas and biscuits anyone?'

She jerked the door slightly and peeked her head out to see the morning visitor.

"Hey hon! Morning!" it was just Ruka. He leaned forward and gave her a smooch.

"Phew! I thought you were another person. Come on in."

But as she yanked the door widely…

POP!!

"SURPRIIIISSE!!"

She came face to face with none other than her long time friends. Anna, a pink haired shy type of girl entered first with a pretty large cake on her hands.

"Oh my goodness Mikan! You're still in your towel!" shrieked Nonoko, this girl looks a lot like Anna, the only difference is their hair color for Nonoko sports a dark blue locks.

Ruka and the others, which is composed of Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, and Sumire, noticed this and their lips snapped in a form of O.

"U-uuhm…" stuttered an utterly surprised Mikan.

"Come on dear." Koko and Kitsuneme, both with honey colored, spiky hair and almost look identical with those unyielding goofy smiles, wolf whistled. Ruka shot them a murderous glare while shoving Mikan lightly towards her room.

WHACK! WHACK!

"Honestly you jerks! Can't you put your joker modes aside even for a second?!"

Yelled a permy dark-haired girl namely Sumire, holding her smoking fist up.

"Ow! We were just blowing the awkwardness away off this room ya'know!" retorted Kitsuneme while rubbing the incredibly large lump on his head.

"I'm sorry about that Ruka." apologized a gloomy brunette while sitting on her bed, still clothed in her pink towel.

"That's ok, it's not your fault." Replied her boyfriend while settling beside her.

After 2 long, romantic years of their relationship, Mikan and Ruka NEVER crossed the limit beyond the hedge of French kiss. Though at their age and unlimited liberation, one could say they offered their body and soul to one another hundred times already. Although they slept (slept, as in slumber) together and have seen each other in an extremely daring sight occasionally, there's just something holding the couple back. Something or more on someone, that's a part of the pair's past. Someone that has been one of the stepping stones to Mikan's stairway towards the inferno of depression.

"The gang wanted to congratulate you for your won, so they came to have a surprise party." He smiled sweetly as he caressed her smooth right cheek. Mikan couldn't help but close her eyes in comfort and lean her head slightly to the caring hand.

Ruka leaned closer and claimed her lips. It's as if time stood still as the couple seem to plan to take it to the next level. The blonde lass' shirt is now lying on the floor carelessly as its owner positioned himself above his prey, his hand wandered through her thigh beneath the pink clothing. Mikan roam around her boyfriend's golden tresses and gasped for air he played his lips freely on the brunette's neck. He's slowly losing control which is something he can't dare to, mainly for a certain crucial bargain.

Mikan, floral scented wet hair, freshly lotioned skin with only a towel as a cover, all added up then came seduction as a bare conclusion. Ruka just wanted some more of Mikan while he still can. While she's still his. 'Cause the clock is ticking unstoppably, sand of time drop uncontrollably. And he just wished he had the time stopper, break everything that makes time walk. Because he knows, everything will end this unfaithful afternoon.

His traitorous hand was about to remove the only covering the temptress has when his mind took control over his reflexes. Their sweet kiss also halted resulting each other's panting breaths. Ruka's eyes are covered with his bangs while Mikan's hands are still caging around his nape. Soon after, droplets of tears fell on her flushing cheeks.

"Ruka? Hey what's wrong?" Her voice full of concern while her hands cupped both of his cheeks. He glanced at her straight in the eyes and met loving orbs, full of concern. Call him selfish and all but he wanted those lovely eyes only for himself. He wanted those luscious lips to be kissed only by him. Her long, scented brunette hair be caressed by only his hand and nobody else's. These thoughts are forcing hot tears to bream over his blue orbs and fill his heart and head with qualms as to let crucial decisions to be crumpled and be thrown in the trash bin. But, as cruel as the world is to him right now, he just can't. More importantly, he shouldn't. He's been selfish enough for three years and its time to bring the dog back to its rightful owner.

"Honey, just so you know. I'm not thinking about 'him.' I love you." She sweetly proclaimed. True enough, there's nothing in her mind other than Ruka himself. The image if 'him' constantly haunts her whenever their attraction comes a tad sensual. Resulting for hand gestures of 'no' and statements like 'I'm sorry' to come to spare. Which, for the blonde's part, is downright unfair.

He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her forehead for a good five seconds.

"I love you too. But the guys are waiting outside." He whispered to her.

"Oh yeah!! I forgot!!"

"Mikan's just getting ready." Ruka announced to the gang, whom were settled comfortably on the living room watching tv, as he closed the wooden door of the brunette's room.

"Hmmm..took you guys long enough, right Koko?" a naughty grin playing on Kitsuneme's face.

"Yeah Kitsuneme. Say Ruka, is it hard to braid Mikan's hair?"

The guys laughed along with the girls while Ruka blushed and coughed awkwardly.

"Hey you guys. I don't wanna get you all looking bummed up and all that after something happens. So I have a confession to make."

Everyone fell silent and gulped at how serious Ruka can get at times. And that tone of voice is what he used. The tone of voice that might change the format of your everyday life.

"It's…an important matter I suppose. Huh Ruka?" Anna asked anxiously.

"As important as making your cake delicious Anna." Ruka said as he gave her a weak smile.

Anna gasped at how important Ruka's confession is while the rest merely sweatdropped at her. But saying as crucial as making Anna's chocolate cookies sprinkle with happiness makes sense, seeing how much the sweet girl's obsession with her cookings.

"But first," Ruka raised a hand, signaling 'first,' "I have to make you guys swear that it won't be spilled to Mikan. Am I making myself.."

"Oh God Ruka! Are you cheating on Mikan-chan?" Nonoko blurted out.

The hand that was previously raised upward limped down like an unwatered plant.

"Don't be ridiculous Nonoko!" Sumire retorted. "The last man on earth to cheat is Ruka and you know that."

"Uuuh..thanks Sumire." Ruka smiled ungenuinely. 'I guess.'

"So let's get this over with before Mikan comes out." Mochu butted in. Eager to hear what Ruka's about to say. "Yuu turn the volume up so Mikan won't hear."

"Aye aye." Yuu obliged as eager as Mochu can get.

Ruka sighed before starting his assertion.

"Remember Hotaru right? Well…."


	3. The 3rd Effect

**CHAPTER 3**

"We're here Imai-sama, Hyuuga-sama." A brown haired man announced across the window separating inside the black limousine.

Hotaru thanked her driver Reo as the car door was yanked open by a bell boy. Natsume casually went out first and held his fiancé's hand to accompany her out. With entwined hands, they entered Alice Hotel with the bell boy tailing behind them clutching the couple's luggage.

You might be hearing weird. Entwined hands? Hotaru and Natsume? As peculiar as it sounds but, they actually act like a genuine couple. Not that they're not one. But it's pretty obvious how they feel for each other. So apparent that we know how Natsume doesn't want his fiancé around and same as the latter. So as an explanation to their behavior, words such as _moment of normality _might put an end to your perplex mind.

As they were forced to be engaged, they were also forced to act like one. Of course Natsume could've just shrugged the idea off but, his father pronounced '_desperate times call for desperate measures.'_ Therefore I conclude that Mr. Hyuuga's plan thrived. Thrived and turned a couple of involved people lives upside down. Even his son's. So no creature can blame him for feeling repugnant, hate, loathe, and all sorts of disgusting lexis towards his own father. Being forced to do something for a good six years, the couple adjusted

"Hyuuga."

"Hn?"

Natsume felt her hand tightened around his but her stoic façade hung about.

"Just appreciate whatever is in store for you. And do your thing understand?"

To say that he's utterly caught off-guard by her remark was an understatement. In store for him? Do his thing? Does she mean, her wearing a sexy red lingerie blurting out of a huge fake cake to surprise him? And the 'do his thing' is doing 'whatever' he wants with her? He never expected his fiancé to be this…this wild!

"Wh.."

"Welcome to Alice Hotel. Reservations?"

"Reservation for Imai please." Hotaru butted in before he can say a word.

"Just a moment please." said the receptionist.

Now Natsume's really feeling eerie around this 'Goddess of Coldness.' He's still holding her hand though. There's a notorious smirk lingering his fiancé's face and everybody knows the remorseful upshot of adjoining Hotaru Imai with her evil smirk. He can't even beat her to it. Which is quite fuming in his part, and pretty scary this precise moment.

Whatever's inside this creepy dark haired lady, well, he can play with it. Go with the flow. This time, it's his turn to smirk at his scheme. Oblivious to her though. Just like the way he wanted.

He idly looked around the hotel while waiting for the slowpoke receptionist. "Boring as always." Everything's westernized. The lobby is painted with taupe and white, with statuette of angels plastered against it. One colossal chandelier hung above, its light complementing the colored walls giving the massive room an elegant yet peaceful ambiance.

He had been in this hotel countless times. Well who wouldn't when your cousin's the legitimate owner?

"Your room's Golden Suite, seventh floor, here's the key ma'am. Yuki here will guide you." she motioned her hand to the bell boy earlier. "Enjoy your stay here at Alice Hotel!" she greeted as she bowed her head.

Yuki ushered two more bell boys to help him with the luggage seeing as it'll take more than a musculared body to carry eight gigantic bags up to the seventh floor.

Hotaru threw the keys to Yuki. "Just drop those in." And gave the boys their tips. The goofy smiles plastered on their faces determined how much their tips were.

After that, she dragged Natsume outside, his free hand inside his pocket clutching something.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked slightly irritated. Sigh, God knows how he loves his fiancé. NOT!

"I wanna eat outside. There are no crab cakes in the hotel."

"What? Is there even such food?" 'This woman is unbelievably disgusting!' he mentally concluded.

"There is for me." she claimed as she smirked at his disgusted visage.

"Your giving me the creeps you know that." he stated as he properly intertwined their hands. Hotaru tightened her grip 'once again' which her fiancé took notice of 'yet again' but decided to shrug the thought off.

* * *

The "couple" then entered a fancy seafood restaurant where Hotaru claimed to have a crab cake. Natsume's nose crinkled in disgust. He has always hated seafood.

"Table for two." Hotaru mentioned to the fine clothed receptionist.

"Right this way please."

_30 minutes later_

"When are you gonna stop eating you binger."

"They say feeling full will only be sensed after 30 minutes of continuous eating. So eating slowly in 30 minutes will reduce the possibility of gaining weight." Said the Hotaru in a monotonously.

"Tch. Know-it-all." Natsume retorted.

Hotaru continued to devour her 'delicious crab cake' as Natsume sat idly with a hand under his chin. A small amount of icing got caught in her red lips took his attention.

'_She really tends to get messy sometimes.' _He thought and grabbed a napkin and wiped her fiancé's piece of a mess without thinking.

The Ice Queen was caught off guard by the gesture. She's supposed to despise him, but nonetheless getting caught off guard by these kinds of gesticulation of his, sure has a way of taking the toll from her. After all, she's merely a human being. Ice Queen or not, she has a beating heart. And at the moment, beating outrageously.

"Is everything ready Mikan?" Ruka asked his girlfriend as she delved into the state of panic for the past two hours.

"OMG!OMG!OMG! I got so caught up with the party I totally forgot about today's important episode! Where's my lotion? Did I put it in the bag? Ruka I can't find my darn lotion!!" The brunette's hysterical! She desperately rummaged her luggage for the skin moisturizer.

"Uuhh..it's in your hand honey." Ruka said as he sweatdropped.

Mikan glanced at her hand and indeed found what she was desperately looking for.

"O-oh." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"By the way, Mr. Sakurai just called and said he'll pick you up by four, which is three hours from now." The blonde announced as he verified the time with his wristwatch.

"Phew! That's good. I still have some time left for a quick nap."

She then collapsed herself on the sofa behind her.

"What?" She glanced at her boyfriend when she saw him staring at her.

He leaned down and laid beside her. The couch, quite small to accommodate two persons so Mikan positioned herself on top of him.

They gazed at each other for a moment before Ruka cupped her left cheek and started stroking it with his thumb. Mikan really loves it when her boyfriend does this and it never failed to make her eyes close in sheer addiction.

"I'm gonna miss you honey."

The brunette noticed the steep distress in Ruka's voice which made her flee from her dream land.

"Honey? I'm only out for a weekend. But I'm going to miss you though, badly." She pouted her little lips and the blonde chuckled at this.

Unknown to Mikan, her boyfriend is savoring the last two hours Sakurai gave him before she leaves.

"I'm also going to miss those eyes, hair, nose, and those cute pouting lips."

"Really? You want those that bad?" A mischievous smile ushered on her face as Ruka nodded.

"Well…." And with those words, he leaned down to his girlfriend and claimed her lips. Much with passion this time. As he knew, everything will end in just a flick of an eye.

Mikan noticed the craze in his kiss but furthermore deepened it. Ruka trailed his hands from her face down to her arms, waist, and to her ever smooth legs as if memorizing them. He then caught the back of each of her legs and spread them against his. Mikan gasp at this but Ruka merely moved his lips to her neck.

He will never ever forget this sensational moment where everything in her is his. Everything else disappeared the moment he claimed her lips. He's slowly drowning into the depths of his paradise. He loves her, but her heart will always have a throbbing hole in which no one could ever fill again. Not even him.

"_I love you Mikan. Don't you ever forget that."_

_

* * *

_

_**Oh how i love the ending line. *swoon***_

_**so uh..what do think? does it stink or not? please!please! review!**_

_**Oh! and I dedicate this to Wishing You Knew, who gave me the motivation to write this story further on **_

_**after receiving only one review. **_**T.T**

**And what do you think about the NxH temporary pairing? They're such an interesting pair! XD but then of course, **

**it would be impossible to end a fanfic with those two as lovers. So i'm still in NxM team :)**

**Have a nice day! ( ^3^)  
**


	4. The 4th Effect

**Chapter 3**

"SUGOIIIIIII!!!"

Mikan Sakura continued to admire the elegant interior of the hotel for the last 20 minutes since they arrive there. Passer bys began to snicker at her childish behavior. She looked like a five year old who just entered a Barbie museum. Just that, she looked like a Barbie doll herself.

"U-uhm, honey. Do you want to go to your room?" her blonde boyfriend asked. Though he tried to suppress it, sadness is apparent with his azure orbs. Mikan can't help but notice.

"No. I still wanna stay here at the lobby." She said crossing her arms, making her look like a stubborn child.

Ruka just smiled in relief and pressed his back on the tan sofa. Going to her room would end everything. He's becoming selfish he knows that. But could anyone call him selfish after what he's about to do? For all they know, he could be awarded the number one most generous martyr that's ever walked the planet.

He wasn't supposed to be here. It's against the game's rules. But stubborn as Mikan is, she never stopped clinging to Ruka until they arrived at the hotel. Besides, Imai firmly ordered Sakurai to get her ex bestfriend to the hotel whatever it takes. Even if it cost him his lifetime salary. Of course with that said in an utterly cold tone, the poor accomplice couldn't help but sweat drop and loosen his necktie.

"I'm gonna miss you honey." Ruka said as he squeezed Mikan's soft hands. He's definitely going to miss this.

The brunette smiled sweetly to her boyfriend. Oh how she loves him! It's just going to be one weekend and he's acting like they're gonna be separated forever. Well, she feels the same though. Spending the whole weekend with a total stranger and without any communication with Ruka. That surely sucks.

"Me too honey." And gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Just then, a herd of photographers was suddenly blocked outside the hotel caught their attention. The couple saw it through the mirror and wondered if a celebrity just arrived.

"Ruka! Look! I think it's Britney Spears!"

But just as the rotating door of the hotel opened Sakurai arrived with a very formal stance. He looked like the manager of this hotel! Mikan's attention was side-stepped and she suddenly wondered if he was lying about the "working in the bank." He's too polished for it.

"Miss Sakura, it's time to go to your designated room." He said bowing a little.

While Mikan was talking to Sakurai, Ruka noticed two things that simultaneously happened:

A familiar raven haired couple entered the hotel who, seem to be the ones the paparazzis were swarming at.

Just as the couples set foot on the lobby, Sakurai appeared in Mikan's face.

'So it's on.' He thought to himself. It's indeed time.

He looked at the raven haired guy. The guy that had been his bestfriend since their diaper era. He looked more menacing with that dominant stance and crimson eyes. Eyes that hold nothing but emptiness. Ruka could tell the reason. He sincerely missed his old bestfriend though. They've been through a lot ever since they were little.

He was forced to stay away from Natsume for the mere reason Ruka's family isn't rich and influential. "Rotten potatoes" as Natsume's father calls them. But that absurd reason didn't stop their friendship. Being young bratty boys, they had their ways. Sneaking out.

Ruka smirked at the reminiscence. He then switched his eyes to the elegant woman beside him. She's beautiful and cold-looking as ever. But something in her eyes that defines anxiety. She has her hands entwined with Natsume. This though, didn't alarm Ruka. He was informed by Natsume long about this. Being forced into this ridiculous charade.

Soft hands suddenly broke his reverie. Sad auburn eyes met his gaze and he, out of the blue, felt panicky. The words "it's over, time's up." played in his head constantly.

"I gotta go honey." She said sympathetically.

Her words took another meaning to him.

Just as she was about to stand, Ruka held her shoulders firmly and forced her to sit down. His eyes were hidden beneath those flaxen bangs.

"Ruka honey? What's wrong?" She asked as she cupped both his chicks and gently raised his head.

Sakurai felt the need to turn his back to them for privacy. He sympathizes for the boy.

His ocean blue eyes were swimming with red. But there are no sign of tears. Little did she know that he's restraining all the pain he's feeling. All he wants this instant is to be overcome by numbness right here right now. But doing so is next to impossible as Mikan, the very reason he's swimming with emotions is within reach.

"Mikan honey, promise me you'll take care of yourself ok?" he said as he forced a smile. His eyes boring to hers.

"Of course. You too honey." Then placed her lips on him for a second.

"I love you."

"I love you too. See yah hon." She smiled

"Ok."

'_Farewell..'_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"What are you staring at Imai, don't tell me you've fallen head over heels for me." said a raven haired guy, whose stoic expression never wavered throughout his joke.

"Go shave your arse cocky idiot." retorted his "fiancé."

"I was merely thinking of how things turn out to be…"

"Turn out to be what?" asked Natsume.

Hotaru heaved a sigh before whispering, "Complicated." Her fiancé just shrugged and looked out through the enormous window in their suite. Knowing his fiancé, giving indirect answer is her way of letting emotional distress disperse. What confuses him now, is what the bloody hell is she worried about?

Okay, their wedding is 3 months away. And the way he sees it, they're not the loveliest of the loving couples (duh). This effing charade is merely for financial reasons only. And let's not forget that this stupid charade ruined a couple of lives 4 years ago. Not to mention the girl he ever loved, well, still love. It was the darkest of his already dark life.

_4 years earlier…._

_Blood splattered everywhere. His white knuckles stained red with rage. Broken ornaments were scattered on the smooth marble floor. _

"_I'm shorry Master Natshume, it wash your father'sh ordersh." claimed the beaten assistant whose jaw was brutally disarranged due to the potent punches that came from his infuriated young master. _

_Natsume grabbed the man's blood stained tux. "I could've talked to Mikan myself if it weren't for your wagging tail and saliva drooling trap hole. You could've just warned me about his plan and saved some people's tears you smart ass!" Eyebrows furrowed to the fullest, his crimson eyes shouted "murder" that left no one mercy._

"_I-i didn't know it wash your w-wedding invitation. I shwear young mashter! He shimply handed me t-the envelope and commanded me to give it t-to mish Shakura." Oh how the poor man knows he'll die in a matter of seconds. _

_Natsume jabbed him another blow on the nose for mispronouncing Mikan's surname before storming out of his chaotic room. He's just so filled with anger he can't think clearly no more. His eyesight was blurred with darkness and with the thought of Mikan's face as she read the damned invitation. _

_He's losing Mikan. No, he already lost Mikan. His father's venomous threat played in his head like a broken piece of shit and it frustrated him more. If the darn old man wasn't fated to be his biological father, God knows what brutal things he'd do to him. _

"_**That Sakura is a rag to us Hyuugas. The girl is no good for you! For goodness sake are you blind?! I mean son, can you spot the very huge difference?! You better end this affair with that girl or she and her family's going to…."**_

_God! Can one murder hurt? _

_He ran out of their mansion before the idea of skinning everyone he lay his eyes on including his own father hit his steaming head._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong……….._

'_Dammit! Why isn't anyone answering the fucking door?!'_

"_Mister? Who are you looking for?" An old woman came up behind him and asked, as she sees him bombarding the poor house's doorbell._

"_The Sakuras, where are they." _

_The old woman almost had a heart attack as he turned around and faced her. His brows are still furrowed deep and his shirt is stained with blood. It's like he committed a homicide and decided to murder the Sakuras next._

"_Oh! U-uhm… They no longer live here son, I'm sorry." the old woman replied with huge eyes, obvious that she's scared of the menacing teenager she's talking to. _

"_What?!" Somehow, he expected this. The shock came from the idea of never seeing her again. _

_He looked menacing as ever. He's raging so bad it's impossible not to sense his body heat. _

_Anxious for her life, the old woman half ran, tried as fast as she might but all her body and aching back could manage is to limp for her life. _

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

"_Hey you skanky old man!"_

"_Ah,ah,ah.. Natsume my son your mother and I did not raise you into such an elite to have that vulgar manner. Perhaps that girlfriend of yours contaminated you?" _

_Rage, anger, disbelief. These emotions filled the raven haired lad and sanity is what only keeps him from ravishing the old man in front of him. Both having the same color of orbs, hair, skin color. Anyone would be insane not to think they are not related by blood. _

"_What did you do to her and her family?" Natsume said with venom in his voice._

"_I just did what is right for you my son."_

"_Right thing for me? Or right thing for 'YOU'?" he retorted._

"_Let's face it my son. You both live in a totally different world. You were raised as a 'Hyuuga' and she was raised as….merely a 'Sakura'. Do you intend to muddle our family name with those kind of people?_

_The difference between you two is inevitable. Who knows what that girl and her family were up to. They might be just after our…."  
_

"_OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" _

_Expensive wine glasses came flying to the wall with a loud thespian sound._

"_You don't know what the hell you're talking about! You don't know them! They're much defined as humans than you are! All you care about is riches, money, fame! You don't even know what a family is!"_

_Natsume was panting hard with rage as he finished. His still bloody knuckles clenched firmly._

"_Since I was little, I never felt what it's like to be loved by your own family….And I got it from the Sakura's." he looked up and met his father's shaken eyes. _

"_You took away my family you MONSTER." His voice was deep and full sadness but the venom within his words are more dominant. _

_With that he left the room with a slamming door. Leaving his own father bewildered. Since then, Natsume was put in probation. Never having to leave his room for months. Until almost losing his own sanity and his voice. He had never spoken a word throughout his torture months. No one dared to help him, for his father's words are firm as neck chains. One foul move and the knuckles will harden around your neck. He was later then hospitalized for a long period of time. _

_After all of it was over, his father threatened to do a nasty job with the Sakura's if he was to meet them or even talk about them. He was later on engaged with the Imai Corp. heiress Hotaru. Whom, is Mikan's bestfriend. Just like Natsume, Hotaru was threatened by her family and was forced to cut any connections she had with the Sakura's. _

_They were forced to act like a couple in all these years as to prove media and other praising companies that they are not forced with each other. Hotaru may not show any emotion through all this time. But Natsume knew well enough to see her puffy eyes every morning. _

_Natsume went with the flow of his new acquired life._

_But he pledged to God, that never in his life will his love for Mikan Sakura…waver. _

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_


End file.
